A game can do alot of things
by HpPjLoVeRcs2334
Summary: It's a week after the war and Nico, Annabeth, Grover and Percy play agame of truth or dare. The Percabeth kiss never happened. The Lost Hero never happened either. There's lost of twists and turns. Rated M for the future. Its pretty much ALL percabeth!
1. All because of a game

Chapter 1: All because of a game

Percy POV

It was an ordinary day at camp and Annabeth, Nice, Grover and I were all sitting by the lake.

"I'm bored. Can we do something?" Annabeth asked frowning slightly. With a grin, I said "We can go swimming?" I took it as a no when everybody groaned.

"What about a game of true or dare?" Nico suggested with a wicked grin on his face like he was up to something. "No way." Grover and Annabeth said in unison.

"Come ON" Nico said, shoulders starting to slump once he saw the look on Annabeth's face. "Well, we are really bored." I chimed in " AND it'll give us something to do."

"Okay, fine. I'll play." Said Annabeth, but added " Were playing by my rules though."

"What? No! I came up with it. We play by my rules, or I'm not playing." Nico said, sounding exactly like a 3 year old.

"I truly don't give a damn if you play or not." Annabeth said. Then looked up. "Actually, Nico, we can play by your rules but if I don't wanna do a dare or a truth, I'm not." She shot a sweet smile in his direction and he looked at her in disbelief but decided not to say anything and to agree.

"Okay, so here are the rules. There are NO rules!" He pumped a fist in the air as if he won something. Annabeth snorted. "Alright, so who goes first?" I asked.

"I will." Annabeth said raising her hand. "Okay" She looked at me for a couple seconds up and down then moved on to Nico and then said "Nico, truth or dare?"

He grinned broadly "Dare" Annabeth started biting her finger nail as if thinking then smiled. "I dare you to go to 2 girls in the Athena cabin and tell them you think they're pretty" I suppressed a laugh. Nico glared at me "Hey you picked the game" Grover said. I completely forgot he was sitting there.

"Annabeth anything else? Please?" He begged and got up off the bench we were sitting on and got down on both of his knees.

"You're the son of Hades, HADES! And your scared of 2 Athena girls?" I said laughing.

Annabeth looked at me and grimaced. "Why wouldn't he be?" She started leaning towards me. I could tell they're was a tiny smirk on her lips when she noticed I was scared.

"U-uh, he should be?" I answered. She smiled and leaned back onto the bench. "C'mon Nico, no backing down." Annabeth say smiling still.

We walked up to the Athena cabin. Nico walked in and me, Annabeth and Grover waited outside, waiting. 2 minutes later there was a loud "OW" Grover's eyes widened and Annabeth grinned and arched her eyebrow.

Nico walked out with two red marks on both sides off his cheek. " You okay , man?" I asked him, trying not to laugh. He looked at me, his eyes turned black. "Okay !" Annabeth said subsiding the tension. "Nico, it's your turn."

"Grover, Truth or Dare?" His voice came out surprisingly soft for someone with such black eyes. "Truth, no, dare, NO! Truth." Grover stuttered. "Alright, Grover, is it true that you and Jupiter are dating?" Grover looked nervous. "uh, uh, maybe, yeah." Annabeth smiled.

"Alright you turn" Annabeth told Grover who, everybody could tell, was embarrassed. "Percy, truth or-"

"Dare" I interrupted. He thought and Nico mouthed him something. I knew this was going to be bad." I dare you to go tell Clarisse you love her." I got up and walked up to Clarisse. Before she could say anything I said "I love you" and walked away quickly. Then I heard a laugh, wait, A LAUGH? I turned back around and saw her laughing. Weird.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" "Dare" " I dare you to go tell Clarisse I'm your boyfriend." She looked at me oddly then walked over to Clarisse. She said and Clarisse was glaring at her back as she walked away. I'm not sure if Annabeth noticed, but when she walked by her hand brushed mine.

We went through a couple more. Then on Nico's turn he did something, I never excpected. "Percy?"

"Dare" I said easily. " I dare you to kiss Annabeth" I started at him. "umm, umm." smart Percy. "No backing down" He said grinning. Grover gulped.

I turned toward Annabeth who was blushing slightly. I leaned in a bit and before I knew it our lips touched for a second. I'm not sure how it happened. But, she put her arm around my neck and pulled me forward again kissing me fiercely. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Her tongue explored my mouth as I explored hers.

Which seemed like 5 minutes later, no really sure, Nico cleared his throat. Annabeth pulled away and looked at him, or glared. Nico leaned back a little then Annabeth looked at me, and I nodded. I pulled her lips to mine and put my arms around her waist. "Maybe, we should, uh, leave." Grover said awkwardly. "Try not to swallow each other!" Nico yelled from over his shoulder. As he and Grover walked away.

I'm not sure about Annabeth, but as for me, I felt like I was flying.


	2. All because of a game part2

**A/N:**

**AGAIN, This is right after The Last Olympian. And the Lost Hero never happened. Or the Percabeth kiss. I need at least 4 reviews to keep going… Constructive Criticism welcome ! **

**Sadly I do not own PJO ! If only I were genius enough. I couldn't think of a name for this chappy either...**

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

"I dare you to kiss Annabeth" Nico said smiling slightly with his eyebrow cocked.

"umm, umm" Percy said his eyes wide.

I'm not sure what I was feeling, it was a mix of surprise, embarrassment, hatred, and excitement. When we kissed on Mount St. Helens is was like a thousand sparks went through my body. When he turned toward me and leaned in, those same sparks surged through my body, yet again.

He pulled away, and we locked eyes for a second then crashed our lips on each others once again. He licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth hesitantly.

I'm not sure how long we kissed, but it was long enough I was starting to loose my breath, Percy being the son of Poseidon could hold his breath longer. Suddenly Nico, cleared his throat.

I stepped away from Percy and glared at Nico. Why does he always ruin the perfect moments? He's so annoying. Anyways, I looked at Percy again. I think he understood what I was saying, because he nodded and pulled my lips toward his again, and wrapped his arms around my waist, mine automatically went to his neck.

"Maybe we should, uh, leave" Grover, I think, said. "Try not to swallow each other" Nico called as they walked away.

I was too rapped up in Percy's kiss to even hear the whispers around us, and I barely heard Chiron yell my, and Percy's name.

We finally pulled apart, there was the whole camp and Chiron just staring at us , speechless. "Uh, hi?" Percy said his cheeks bright red. I wasn't the type of girl to get embarrassed but right now, I was.

"Can I help you?" I said as forcefully as I could. Some campers started to murmur things and walk away, other just continued to stare. Finally, I worked up the courage to grab Percy's hand and drag him to his cabin. With mostly everybody, still staring. Don't people have better things to do? Gods.

I pushed him onto his bed and sat down next to him. "That was nice." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I looked at him. I suddenly felt an urge to kiss him, again.

I practically tackled him on the bed and kissed him fiercely. His arms went to my back. And my arms were placed awkwardly above my head. I broke the kiss and gasped for air.

We just stared at each other for a while. His emerald green eyes stared back into my gray ones. He was thinking I could tell. "What're you thinking about?" I asked.

He looked away and blushed slightly. "I guess I should do this formally." He smiled and looked back at me. "Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?"

I tried to overcome the fit of giggles that found there way out of my mouth. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend, seaweed brain." We both smiled then kissed once more.

All the sudden there was a bright light that almost blinded me. It took me a minute to realize that standing in front of us, was Athena and Poseidon.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry, kinda short. Longer one if you review(: <strong>

** Sorry bout the cliffy toooooo(: Just review and you'll find out what there gonna do.**

** Just hit the button... It's right there! **

**Thaaaanks, bye3**


	3. Athena goes on a rampage

_**A/N: Okay, so I got 5 reviews and they came pretty fast. So, in order to update again I need to have at least 10.…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO…)':**_

_Chapter 3: Athena goes on a rampage_

_Annabeth POV _

"_All the sudden there was a bright light that almost blinded me. It took me a minute to realize that standing in front of us, was Athena and Poseidon."_

They stood there for a while and stared us. Athena's eyes were squinted and Poseidon was just standing there. That's when I realized, I was still on top of Percy.

"Maybe I should uh, get up." I said and coughed slightly to cover up the awkward silence. I pushed off Percy's shoulders and got up. He got up too, and we stood in front of them.

"Uh, Lady Athena" Percy said and bowed in front of her. "Lord Poseidon." I said and bowed in front of him. We both got down on our knees .

"Get up." Athena commanded. We both got up and got prepared for our death. Athena took in a deep breath. Then went off.

"How could even _think_ about dating, let alone kissing a son of Poseidon?" She said, not yelling but talking loud. Now it was Poseidon's time to talk.

"Well, Athena, I think they can do what they please, I have no problem with them dating, they're already dating, you can't do much about it." He said and winked at Percy.

Percy smiled slightly, then blushed. "Mother, I don't think you can choose who I date." I couldn't believe I just said that.

She looked at me shocked. "Annabeth, how dare you disobey me? I'm your mother."

I snorted, I was already in trouble with her. What's the point of not saying anything then?

"You don't want me to date Percy because he's the son of Poseidon? That's not fair on me _or Percy. We should be able to choose, were teenagers mom, gods."_

"_Watch your language, Annabeth." My mother said and looked at me sternly. _

"_I don't care what you say or if you accept this. But, I said yes to Percy already, and Lord Poseidon doesn't seem to have a problem." I smiled at Poseidon and he returned the gesture._

"_Lady Athena, in all fairness me and Annabeth have been best friends since I've been here. What's the difference, besides the kissing? I always knew I loved her…" Percy said and trailed off at the last part._

_I was speechless as well as Athena. It took me a minute to function everything he said. Then, I smiled. "Percy, I love you too." He let out a sigh of relief. _

"_WHAT?" Athena screeched. "You LOVE that sea trash? You're too young to know what love is."_

"_Sea trash? I think you're going to fair there, Athena." Poseidon said. My mother laughed. "No, Poseidon, _

_I'm not. Your son is nothing but see trash ..you." _

_He just laughed. "I approve of your guys relationship. See you later." With one last smile and wink, he slammed his trident on the ground and was gone. _

"_Mom, I love Percy." I said, then said it again. "I love Percy…" It sounded as if it waited like forever to come out of my mouth. I smiled and looked at me, he smiled back at me. I hugged him, forgetting my mom was there. _

"_Annabeth, please. I'm right here." I stepped away trying not to laugh. "Right sorry."_

_There was a sudden Iris message that appeared in the pond thing in Percy's cabin. We all looked at it. It was Tyson. "Brudder?" He said and looked around, then he spotted me. "Anna!" He clapped his hands together. I waved, faking a smile._

"_Where's brudder?" He asked me. "Right here, Tyson." I pointed to my left. "Oh, brudder, Percy. You never believe what happened. Daddy brought me rainbow and…" _

_He was drowned out by the sound of my mother yell " I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE." She popped out of the room and Tyson had stopped talking. He looked sad ._

"_What did Tyson do?" Tyson asked and looked down. "Nothing, big guy. She's just not happy right not."_

_Percy said, trying to make Tyson feel better. _

"_Why is Lady mad?" He asked. He did look a little happier now, now that he knew it easn't really his fault that she screamed and then left._

"_Uh, she doesn't approve of Percy and I' s relationship." I said looking at his eyes.. Oops sorry, I meant 'eye' sympathetically._

"_You and Percy? Relationship? As boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked looking sad again. I nodded feeling sorry. He probably thinks I'll take Percy away from him._

"_Uh, sorry big guy, I didn't know you'd care.." Percy said looking sad himself. Tyson sniffed, a huge tear forming in his eye._

"_No, Tyson is happy for you! Wants to see you I have to-" He said and then reached out as if to give Percy a hug but I guess he forgot it was an Iris message and he accidentally swiped away the message and got cut off._

_It was just me and Percy standing in his cabin alone. Finally._

_A/N: I'm not sure if this is too short for you guys, review, tell me if you want a longer one? A more adventurous one? Is it tooo flulfyy? Did I make Athena too mean, too nice? Is it too OOC? I was thinking about Annabeth or Percy getting kidnapped by a god? Gimmmme idea's! See I wanna know this stuffff, gotta review(: _

_Thanks for reading, bye guys, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!_

_-Casssie(:_


End file.
